


Onslaught

by MerylinnEmrys



Category: X-Men
Genre: AU- Modern, BAMF, BAMF Charles, Bromance, Bullying, Charles - Freeform, Cherik will always exist, Cherik(ish), Complicated cherik, Dark Charles, Erik - Freeform, I dont know if its cherik endgame, Modern, Raven - Freeform, Referenced suicide, Tag, What timeline?, Xmen, alternative universe, bamferik, bromancegameison, canon? What's canon?, howtotag, its complicated, maybe? - Freeform, no?, not Black and white, onslaught - Freeform, trigger warning, unstable thoughts, vote?, xmen people - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6994930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylinnEmrys/pseuds/MerylinnEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with all of the voices in his head, Charles couldn't rid himself of the empty feeling of loneliness in his chest. One must think, that if a man had the ability to hear all the thoughts of others, he really shouldn't be lonely himself, right? After all, He had all the voices in his head accompanying him. He should be well acquainted with them. Except... he wasn't a man yet, he was nothing but a boy, a very out-of-the-ordinary boy, but a boy nonetheless.</p><p>For someone who has all the voices in his head. He didn't understand why he felt so alone</p><p> </p><p>It's one great big ball of timey-wimey.... Stuff. Irregular updates due to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Authors Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Long authors note

Yep. I still exist, too bad for my other none driven stories which I may or may not have abandoned (I'll come back to them one day. Promise. Ish)

Anyways.

This story was born from me watching the new X-Men Apocalypse movie (which I explicitly do NOT own) and reading dark stories. Oops. While watching the movie itself, I got myself thinking.

What if Charles Xavier broke? (Again.)

And I'm not talking about the 'Wallowing in self (and others) pity' that we saw in the X-men Days of Futures Past movie (which was freaking brilliant and kinda scary in its own way, hearing everyone's pain and despair as if his own wasn't enough *snort* ) but I'm thinking more of a dark and sinister version of our lovable,young, smoking hot, dashingly- Ehem- I mean, who can trust a man without a dark side? Like a very dark side. It must mean that they're hiding something, right? Fuck off. Hell, I'm actually wondering a little on why Charles Xavier (movie wise) has been a bit of a naive- innocent little cinnamon bun (whom I love) although yeah, I'm mainly talking about First Class but eh. I mean, I guess he is already manipulative on his own, but I just can't help for wanting more of an... evil sociopath (I blame you Kilgrave). So before we dive right into the story I was thinking of making a character assessment thing(?) so that even though he's gonna be different, the Charles that we already know will still slightly be in there. Slightly. Maybe. Spoilers.

CHARLES FRANCIS XAVIER/  
PROFESSOR X

•Hopeful  
Lot's of hope, specially in his cinnamon bun infancy at First Class although that hope seemed to waver a little in Days of Future's Past but it's the most noticeable and possibly the best(?) trait that he has. This has to go. Maybe, I mean can Hope even be twisted? We'll see.

•Witty  
I think every one knows that Charles Xavier is one smart fuck, and in the x-men universe, I'm willing to bet that he's the smartest man on earth (Don't quote me on that) but lets think about it more: the man's telepathy is already super powerful (which would be even more powerful in this story) but I still noticed that he is incredibly sassy *snaps fingers* so I thought, "what? is he trying to one up everyone?" and the Charles that we know would NEVER go inside someone's mind (like literal roaming, I'm searching your memories) without consent (Again, ish) so maybe he's compensating? An act of dominance? A way to say that he is in fact in control? Even when he is not 'inside' your head? To make others know that he's incharge? (That sounded better than the third one) I dunno but we'll see that even more in this story, If I get my shit together that is. (few minutes in writing and I'm already thinking about maybe Charles IS already dark... In his own little way. Interesting)

• Caring  
Now maybe you're thinking "How can caring turn into a BAD thing?" It can be a very bad thing, caring might be mistaken for other things like possessiveness and caring too much can also turn into an obsession which is no longer caring about the thing itself but about caring on how much YOU want it, which is completely different. We see that Charles cares a LOT to his students and his friends, He also cares about one Erik Lankaster, Lensher? Lenajsidjekska? I'll look it up later. Don't worry. He is willing to sacrifice a lot of things for the people he cares about. His care however, if let the dark thoughts enter, can turn into something else but he still will care even if its slightly questionable. His care can also push him into doing things that might make him do (bad?) things later.

•Charming, manipulative?  
In First Class (in which cinnamon bunny likes to play 'innocent'), in the first few minutes into the movie, we see Charles talking to a girl, and yes. Charles Xavier is smooth, damn hot scotsman. Scots in general. I mean brits. Hueh. He knows how to talk to people, maybe even without entering their minds using his telepathy so when possibly meet a situation when he CANNOT make people do what he wants too, maybe he'll let his words be colorful?? But it clashes with the most dominant trait that he has.(besides hope)

•Incredibly high morals  
Are morals even traits? Eh. The absolute reason why its probably so hard of him to crack, is because his morals doesn't probably go all the way to the sun and stars but it does in the same time, he does what he wants(ish) but he still has a cartain 'rule book' that he seems to follow (in a way he reminds me of The Doctor, but that's another extremely complex character and explanation)But here's a question: Why? Why are his morals incredibly hight? (Besides maybe he's just be a good person but lets ignore that) so, I dug a little and apparently our favourite Professor was abused(?), probably both physically and emotionally from what I was able to read; by his step brother, father, step dad, and mom. Probably by that order too. I will also read onto that more. So maybe he doesn't want anyone to feel the same way he did? Or maybe, he didn't want to amplify the pain he already had by the voices inside his head? Maybe thats why he clung onto Raven so badly? Because He wants affection..??? Family? To be cared for? Although, thats already a different topic. So maybe his morals are already slightly questionable because of his telepathy but maybe thats why telepaths need a tight leash on themselves... To make sure that shit doesn't break?? (*cough* Kilgrave)

•HE FEELS- alot  
He can feel everyone's emotions, place himself into someone else's shoes if he pleases which makes him have an even higher moral high ground??

Welp, thats all I can give away, next I could do is start with the story... If any of you like the idea and want to come up with a story of your own then I completely support you :D also, if you happen to already know a DarkCharlesm story thats pretty damn good then I would love it if you send the details down in the comments :D

See ya in the update :3


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here you meet Sharon, Kurt, and Cain.

* * *

Even with all of the voices in his head, Charles couldn't rid himself of the empty feeling of loneliness in his chest. One must think, that if a man had the ability to hear all the thoughts of others, he really shouldn't be lonely himself, right? After all, He had all the voices in his head accompanying him. He should be well acquainted with them. Except... he wasn't a man yet, he was nothing but a _boy_ , a very out-of-the-ordinary boy, but a boy nonetheless.

He had established long ago that the voices in his head had been the voices of others, he had  realized it when he accomapanied his mother to a well known gala just a year back, he tried to ignore the loud voices shouting at the back of his head, but ended up outwardly panicking, some of the voices weren't nice. He was sure that he heard one talk (or think) something  about _his own_ _mother_ but when he tried to tell her, he was ignored and placed to a rather temporary psychiatrist. He didn't really felt bothered by it at first, the psychiatrist wasn't right after all. She had told his mother that Charles had some sort of condition called schizophrenia, he managed to search about it at the big library his father left, along with the extensive use of the Internet. Later, he went to confront her, but when he did, he had 'accidentally' done it directly to her mind. Charles got scared and was mildly disturbed, he completely stomped the spark of curiosity that flamed his mind. He made a promise to himself to not do it ever again, feeling the fear of the poor woman, The promise however, did not extend from him making sure his mother wont send him to _any_ psychiatrist ever again.

Then Marko came along. He tried to stop himself from reading the mans mind, but if there was anything he learned so far it was that as he got older, his 'powers' did too. The next thing he knew, he was able to read even more than just the passing thoughts of people.

"But I don't trust him" Charles states, lips pursed as he looks at his mother. She wasn't even looking at him, she was signing the papers about a meeting concerning the Russians. They were fairly interested on his late fathers work.

 _Kurt is a good man..._ His mother thinks, making Charles frown even more _I wonder if Char like to spend even more time with him._

"No I don't" he mutters, "Are you even listening to me?" He asks, his voice louder.

"Of course I am sweet heart,"

No she wasn't. She was thinking about ho _w she could get more money from the Russians. Kurt could help. He's Brian's right hand after all._

"Why won't you take him to his room?" She says the the person at his back.

Charles shook his head. "But Mother-!"

"Charles thats enough. This is what your Father wanted. Take him back to his room."

" **No!** " And with that, the maids arm (Sophia her name) drops to her side. His control however, didn't seem to reach her mother.

"What was that?" She asks, eyes narrowed. Charles falls silent. He's never raised his voice to his mother before. _Why is he acting like this? I've given him everything he wanted. What his father wanted, isn't that enough?_ He could feel his mothers anger as if it was his own and for the time being, he didn't know the difference.

" _I said, No_ " he repeats, glaring. He blinks, noticing that he didn't say the words out loud, his mother mustn't have noticed it as she merely stands up.

"Charles Francis Xavier."she says, voice quiet. She had both hands steady on her desk. "Get back to your room"

He does it again, this time, with even more control. He remembers that he did it once before... a memory of the psychiatrist wormed to his mind, and a promise slips away. _You aren't going to see Marko anymore, you're going to listen to me._ His mother blinks, a blank look passing her face before she seemed to look vaguely confused.

"Well..."she says "I guess Kurt could wait... I could do this on my own." Charles could feel his mouth go dry, the made on his right still stood frozen as he runs back to his room not because he can't shake off the feeling that he's done something wrong, but because he liked doing it.

It didn't matter either way, because Kurt Marko has somehow managed to earn Sharon Xavier's heart anyways. By the time his mother has gotten back from her one month stay at Russia, she and him were already together.

"Charles!" His mother calls. The boy in question gave a deep sigh, Kurt was at their house again. This time, with his son named Cain.

"Yes, Mother?" He shouts from his room, he amplified his powers to make sure his mother heard. He stopped stopping his mother from seeing Kurt, no matter what Charles had thought of the man, his mother seemed to be fairly happy around him. Infact, Charles had noticed that his mother had been paying more attention to himself more.

Charles knew there was someone behind the door before it even opened.

"Mrs.Xavier requested for you to come down" says the maid. Charles sighed once more, placing his book, Shakespeare's "Hamlet" (a renowned version) to the stand next to him.

"Fine" He grumbles, slightly annoyed, standing from his bed, he makes his way downstairs.

_Fucking brat finally came down stairs. He and Cain should go along nicely, I don't wa-_

_Char my lovely sweetheart, he looks so much like his father, he has his brains too. He and Cai-_

_i have to be here or else. i have to be here orelse. Ihavetobehereorelsehe'llhurtmeagain._

"Charles, finally" His mother says, distracting him from the traumatic thoughts that seemed to grip hard of him. "Let me introduce you to someone. Charles, this is Cain."

Cain seemed to be older than him by a few years, his height and build gave away nothing from the thoughts in his head.

_Don't ruin Mrs.Xavier's trust. idontlikehimidontwanttobehere. ihavetobegoodorelse_

"Hi" says Charles, giving him a slightly weary smile. "My name is Charles" He needs help. Charles thinks, He needs someone. Charles could barely resist the urge to glare at the man who hurt Cain.

_If Cain screws this up again, I swear its out of the house for him. He's too much trouble for his own good._

"Cain"says the boy. His mother beams, looking at Charles approvingly.

 _That's it Char, he's not bad. If only you made more friends at school._ Charles had stopped himself from laughing, his colleagues at school thought of him as nothing. And the feeling was definitely mutual.

"What's so funny?" Cain demands with a frown, making His mother's smile disappear slightly and Kurts' turn cold.

 _Do not ruin this. Do not ruin this_.

Charles felt the uneasiness from Cain, the anger from Kurt, and the disappointment from his mother. _These are not mine._ "Nothing" He says a bit too quickly. "Nothing's funny."

He felt so sorry for Cain, the poor boys thoughts were a whirling mess. He felt scared under Kurt's presence, who's to say he wont hurt him too? He felt confused at his mother, why is it that she's always seeing through him?

"I'm sorry!" Cain says, biting his lip. His mother frowns for a moment, placing a hand on his shoulder. _They look like a family_ His mind tells him, Charles ignored the feeling of jealousy on his chest, he misses his dad. He instead focused on Cain more. He can help.

Kurt looked at his son. "Cain. Didn't I tell you to behave?"

It was sick. Charles might have been 10 but that didn't mean he was stupid. He was a High School student already after all, He looks at his mother. Why can't she notice? Or maybe she did but chose to ignore it.

"Do you want to head to my room?" Charles asks, giving Cain a smile yet again. He didn't trust the adults in around.

He could feel His mothers approval once again.

Cain gave him another look. "Alright"

He takes Cain's hand, ignoring the sharp intake of breath, not to mention what seems an extra weight in his mind (which happens everytime he touches someone) and pulls him all the way to his room.

"I don't think we've been able to introduce to each other properly." He says as he let go. "My name is Xavier, Charles Xavier"

"Cain Marko"

_What does he want from me?_

Charles gives him a warm smile. "Nothing"

"What?"

"You're safe here." He tells him. "He cant hurt you from here. I promise."

The boy looks at him with shock.

_How does he know that? What should I say? What would he do when he finds out about **it**? Ohnononononono_

"How do you know that?"came the confused and angry response.

"I have this gift-"

"Like powers?" Cain asks, frowning.

_Dad said something about them-_

"Exactly like that!" Charles exclaims, Cain's thoughts paying him no mind "I can hear other people's voices! I'm glad that-"

"FREAK"

Charles froze, train of thought disintegrating, he looked at Cain with wide and hurt eyes. _But I'm trying to help._

"STOP THAT!" He says, hands going to his ears. Charles realized his mistake, he had pushed the thought to the others head.

"It's al-"

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM" Cain shrieks, opening the door and running away.

"Wait!" Charles exclaimed following the distressed older boy.

_Freak.Freak.Freak. He's dangerous. I need to tell Dad. I need to get away._

"I'm not dangerous!" He yells. They both stopped. His mother and Kurt were standing extremely close in the living room, both looking confused.

_What did Charles do again?_

_What happened to Cain?_

Cain was crying now, in the near future, Charles  would have thought of this as extremely pathetic but now, all Charles felt was fear.

 _They would_ **_never_** _understand_ _**yo** e...._

Cain had ran to the back of his father, and Charles had wondered why. _Didn't he hurt Cain?_ The two adults shielding the 13 year old and Charles can't help but look at his mother with wide blue eyes.

_What just happened? Did Charles hurt him? Did He do something wrong? Why would Charles hurt him?_

The look he gave her was enough.

Charles runs back to his room, ignoring the call of his mo-Sharon. He locks the door behind him and buries the hurt feels inside. He grabs Hamlet once again from his stand and resumes his reading, ignoring the prickling of his eyes and the wetness of his face.

For someone who has all the voices in his head. He didn't understand why he felt so alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone that's read this. I really appreciate it. :D poor charles :(
> 
> For anyone wondering why Charles seems to not be able to control his mutant powers that well, it because he's very young. His mother met Kurt when He was 9, his dad died another year back, they got married just after Charles turns 12. Right now, Charles is 10 years old


	3. Little voices in the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hopefully you like this chapter, although I feel like its shorter than the others 3: sorry and yes, infact it is shorter, I'm trying to do the 1 chapter a week thing but O.O classes. Hopeffuly in the next one, it'll be longer.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING (slightly dark themes)
> 
> 'Charles broadcasted thoughts'  
> "Words spoken"  
> Bold= :3  
> Italics= thoughts

Charles was sent back to the Psychiatrist 3 days after the incident, and he didn't even dare to touch any of their minds.

 _It's not fair._ He thinks, frowning. He waits outside of Mr. Hooper's office, a known psychiatrist with multiple books on parenting, having had children on his own. Sharon, for once actually acting like his mother, sitting beside him.

 _My poor baby, whats wrong with him? Is he going to get better? I hope he gets better, he's been acting so weird lately, I hope he didn't scare of Kurt and Ca_ -

Charles deflates, his legs stops its swinging and the door finally opens.

"Hello Charles" Mr.Hooper says, giving him a warm smile.

_Charles Xavier. Brian Xavier's only offspring, He can get better, I've had patients like him before._

"You be good" says Sharon, he felt tightness on his throat.

Mr.Hooper ushers him down to his seat. After he sits behind his desk, he leans down towards Charles.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

_Cain needs attention too, boy probably got so scared, specially with Charles' condition. I need to talk to both Sharon and Kurt later._

"It was okay." Charles answers, he tried his best to focus on Mr.Hooper's real voice. Charles didn't know the difference anymore. What if they're telling the truth? _Am I really a freak?_

"Charles? Charles." Mr. Hooper was looking at him, concern on his features.

_But why so young? Is it a cause of his brilliance? Mental Illness are common of geniuses..._

"I'm not sick."

The voice came out so broken and sad Charles actually hated it, he swallowed the bile from his throat and bit his lower lip.

"I'm telling the truth"

_Poor boy, although he's lucky. His illness is not as grave as others._

"I can hear you" Charles states, looking at Mr.Hooper. "You've got to believe me, I'm not insane." He can't stop it, he needs reassurance. He was tired of people thinking he was insane.

"Alright, Charles" he doesn't believes ue "What are the voices saying?"

_'I'm telling the truth.'_

Charles felt awful on doing it, even though it was the simplest terms of his ability. Mr.Hooper frowns.

 _I **e**_ _cant **co** ntinue like this._

"Charles?"

The boy in questions bites his lip. He can't do it again, he won't, the raw feeling of absolute terror from Ms.Audrey (his old psychiatrist) will never be erased from his mind. _**But we have to**_ \- _No_!

"Charles, dear boy are you okay?"

That voice didn't belong to anyone. It didn't belong to him.

"Charles?"

"Yes sir?" He answers a little too quickly, and he notices Mr.Hoopers frown.

"Do you mind telling me what the voices say?" Mr.Hooper asks again, and Charles' powers extends, he hears about the cancer boy on 2nd floor, the baby who was born blue on the third, and Oh god- there were numbers, so many numbers all telling him _to go and die, look at the pretty lad-, who is looki-, I don't want to fee-, number 7 says I sho-, why is mummy always- and there was screaming. Screamingloudloud- What's happening to my char- I want my mummy ba!- Get away fr- Neuroleptics should hel- I want a new- He's a friend! Numbersnumbers- i wonder how fas- She's a frea- Make a lolli- I want yo- Daddydaddydad- Itsrealitsrealitsreal- doctor? Doctor? Doct- Where the hel-_

" **STOP** " the words left Charles' mouth without his command. He was clawing his ears, eyes screwed tight, shaking like a dog in new years, he needed to breathe- he needed, he needed-

Everything.... stopped???

There were no voices in his head. Charles opens his eyes, he wasn't sitting on the chair anymore. He sat at the floor, Mr.Hooper has his hands on Charles' arms as if he was shaking him. He had frozen. Looking at Charles intently with his mouth wide open.

What?

He felt so alone, no one was thinking. Charles stands up, Mr.Hoopers hands staying from where they were. Did he just stop time? He looks at the clock by the desk- no, the second hand was still moving. So Charles turns to his back, only to see two men opening the door. Both wearing nurse outfits and one had a syringe. Charles' hand flew to his neck, throat going dry.

Were they going to drug him?

**Yes.**

Charles jumped, looking around wildly. Everyone else had frozen, so "Who said that?" He asks out loud. His voice was hoarse- as if he were screaming just a while back.

**We were.**

There was it again. Charles felt scared, hugging himself. Why wasn't anyone moving? Where was the voice coming from? It sounded weird- infact he felt as if he had heard if before.

 **I'm you,** whispers the strange voice, Charles gulped.

"You can't be" Charles says, out loud once more. "I am me"

 **We are both you,** it says. **I have always been you, just as you have been me.**

Charles begins to walk around, pushing slightly the two nurses and sees his mother peeking through.

"Did-" Charles nearly chokes on his words, everyone- even outside the room had been frozen. "Did I do this?"

**We did this. They were about to hurt us. I can tell, look outside.**

Charles did, moving past the frozen people to look at the window close to the room. Everyone outside the hospital had froze as well.

"What did we do?"

 **It's quite amazing, it seems that the entire city had been frozen- because of** _ **us**_.

"Undo it"

He was met with silence, the voice in his head- the one that came from no- one silently creeping at the back of his mind.

 **I can't.** It finally says, **Only we can, we are more powerful together.**

"But I didn't do this!" Charles exclaims in denial, tears had gathered in his eyes although no thoughts entered his mind, he could feel everyone's discomfort, a few cars had zoomed and he felt sick at the thought that maybe some of them had crashed. But as he wished everyone to be safe, the cars stopped moving.

"Stop it!"

**You wanted this as much as I did- everyone is safe.**

"It's not right! Where are you? Who are you?"

**I'm someone who can really help. We don't trust them.**

"BUT I'M NOT YOU!" Charles had screamed, no longer being able to keep his panic, he could feel a recline in his mind and he heard the shattering of glasses around him. Charles had never felt so scared in his entire life.

**Stop it! We need to relax! If we don't, we'll break the building!**

Charles bites his lip, hands going to his ears and eyes shutting. That had never happened before- he had never broke anything before, but the thing on his mind was right. If he didn't calm down, he might break everything, he could feel slight thrumming down on his body and his hands but he refused to acknowledge them.

_'I just want to be normal'_

Charles didn't realized that he had broadcasted his thoughts all through out the city.

 **I know.** Says the voice, **I can help you if you let me, we can make them forget again.**

Charles sees a figure from the darkness of his eyes, one with light brown hair and blue eyes. It was him.

 **I can help you.** The boy said. The voice had been his, Charles' realizes with shock, it was telling the truth, it was him.  **We can make them forget. No one will remember this happened, and it will never happen again.**

Charles realized that he can't feel doubt. Staring at the mirror image infront of him, he thinks about how this could be happening and slowly sees that the darkness in his eyes were starting to add color, it was turning into his Father's library, his shock turning into curiosity, he asks:

_Are you doing this?_

**No,** not-Charles replies, a smile turning on his lips. **We are.**

\------------------

Later that day, New York, Massachusetts, Pensilvania and some parts of Maine and other sorrounding states were all pensive about the nearly 300 vehicle related accidents and wondered why their day seemed to be shorter, they can't seem to remember what they did from the time of 1:30- 3:00

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, kudos makes me happy :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> MENTIONED SUICIDE  
> BULLYING
> 
> Heya guys! Hopefully you'll like this new chapter, sorry If it seems rushed cause I'm really bad at pacing as of now, I don't know how to make that much filler so I'm really sorry for that

_April 29, 1999_

_"When did they start, Charles?" Ms. Francis' is a very kind woman. Kinder than his mum actually, she listened to him carefully and with more understanding. Charles felt lucky to have her._

_"Maybe... I think it started when my Daddy died." He answers truthfully, it started slowly first. Everytime he touched a person, he would start hearing their voices but once Charles looks at them, their mouth hasn't moved at all._

_"And what does the voices say?" she asks, smilling to him. The smile made him feel calm._

_"They're talking about me..."he says, frowning "It only happens- like, when I touch someone."_

_Ms.Francis frowns, her brows forrowing and she stares at Charles, who blushed and look down to the floor._

_"They say- they're not... They don't say the same thing all the time." He continues, "and, and they have the same voice."_

_"It's just one you hear?"_

_Charles shakes his head, lips turning to a pout."Not, really??" He tilts his head "I mean...it's like the person- that I'm, talking too.."_

_"You want to check?" Ms.Francis' asks, holding up her hand._

_"I already know I could do it." He says with a frown._

_"Charles," she starts, putting down her hand. Charles pursed his lips. " the voices aren't real, they're- they're like tiny fragments of your big imagination. Do you want to be an author one day?"_

_"No." He answers immediately " I want to become an astronaut"_

_"An astronaut? Do you want to go to space?"_

_Charles sits up straighter. "I can prove it" He says, " I can tell you what You're thinking."_

_"Charles-"_

_"May I borrow your hand?"_

_Ms.Francis' gives him a symphathetic look, one that Charles really disliked. He felt really weird right now, for some reason he felt... Sad-ish? Ms.Francis' lends him her hand, one that Charles immediately took._

_\- AdHd is out of the question, he's really calm and quiet, I pray to God that its not Schizophrenia, He'll have to-_

_Charles lets go, although he didn't understood some if what she thought, he certainly knew that he wasn't always  quiet._

_"I'm not quiet" he says, Ms.Francis looks surprised but it was quickly replaced with amusement._

_"Is that so?" She asks, Charles now knew what he felt. It was, worry?_

_"I'm a chatter." He answers "My classmates, they think I'm too talkative. And my accent sounds funny."_

_"That accent of yours, why is that?"_

_"My nan," he says "They're from Uk"_

_"Well Charles-"_

_She stops talking, a loud bell echoing from outside the office. Charles deflates, he didn't want to leave yet._

_"I guess I'll be seeing you next time." She smiles_

_"Okay,"he answers, wearing his bag. Ms.Francis opens the door, revealing Nanny Grace- his favorite nan. She takes her bag from him and waits behind to talk to Ms.Francis. Charles runs over to their butler outside the therapeutic clinic and enters the car._

_He vaguely wondered what AdHd and Schizophrenia  means._

_June 16, 1999_

_Charles was sad that he didn't get to see Ms.Francis'. His mother had been enraged, her inner voice telling nothing but how she was a liar and a fraud everything he held her hand, although she did seem to think of a guy named Kurt a lot. Charles had also noticed that his mom wasn't as- well "mom" since she began thinking about him, and Nanny Grace had left- reasons unknown to Charles._

_"But I promise mom! I do hear them!"_

_"That's not true Charles and you know it! You just want an excuse to see that woman again!" Her mom was also acting weird and she was also drinking alcohol._

_"No it's not! I don't have schizophrenia! I'm a telepath!" Charles read that from somewhere- his computer provided information more 'true-ish' than the library- which only consisted of illness like auditory hallucinations, which Charles was sure he didn't have._

_"Don't say that word!" She shrieks making Charles wince, Charles could hear her angry thoughts going back and forth in her head. It made him feel dizzy and fuzzy. He cowers, blue eyes backing down._

_And as the child that he is, he tells her "I'm sorry"_

\----------  
May 23, 2004

     Charles is fourteen years old now. The voice in his head, whom he now refers as Charles, is a constant companion. He thinks of Raven, his now dear sister, whom they had found two years ago rummaging through their refrigerator- looking exactly like his mother but acting nothing like her. Or at least, for a very long time now. It was other Charles that wanted her to stay, both of them adored her ability to change whatever form she liked. They didn't (he didn't) knew that there was someone else like them out there- but then She showed up and Charles suddenly felt happier, it didn't take long to convince Kurt and Sharon to adopt her.

     Then Cains' beatings happened. One night, he was sucked into the older boys mind, with Kurt beating him over and over again- telling him to stop being a freak. He was not, he is no- so Charles searches about it online, finding out that no. Raven and him aren't the only ones, there were others- so many others and Cain was also one of them. 'Mutants'. **Funny** , Charles thinks. **Look at how the tables have turned.**

_How much has it turned indeed._

     Right now, Charles was sitting in his incredibly dull   10th Grade math teacher- He already knew how it worked, he had picked it up the moment the man  thought of it. Speaking of thoughts, he had controlled his ability to stop hearing everyone at the same time, although he felt a little compressed as he did so but his life suddenly became less annoying.

"Class dismissed" says the teacher, and Charles feels relief through his veins. Thank God that was over. Now, he was on his way to the cafeteria.

"Hello, Myra" 

"Hi Charles!" Replied the black haired asian girl. Myra the 8th Grader, the student in the school that intrigued Charles the most- and she was completely human.

"You didn't finish your homework?" He asks, looking at her scribbling hand.

"This homework was only prescribed today" she smiles "I have nothing else to do really"

**Her mind is beautiful.**

"Where is Raven?" Myra asks, Charles shrugs.

"She'll be here in a moment" He answers, he could make a mental check but he knew that Raven could take care of herself.  "Besides, I'm having much fun talking to you."

She raises her eyebrows, giving him a look with brown eyes and black glasses. "Alright" she answers, looking amused. She was already with someone- it was completely childish, nothing agaisnt what Charles already had in mind. Real Love. He thinks, it was amazing on how young teens thought as love, Kyle knew only of crushes and fixtations. He didn't see what Charles can, he can't hear what Charles can.

"You're my best friend" Charles says.

"Okie dokie" she replies, " You are too" she tells him, making Charles grin. She places her things back to her bag and starts to eat. A feat he had done since he came in.

"Have you been writing again?" He asks, he wants to take a glimpse on her mind, to see the imagination run wild and free. She is the most imaginative person that he knew.How she managed to think of plots and lines more freely than those of his class.

Except, Raven had forbid him to, making him promise to not read anyone's mind without their consent. The little stunt from the summer with Cain made her feel uneasy, in return though, he had made her promise to choose one form throughout their lives, a constant rather. He didn't want other people to know her abilities.

  "I haven't actually, I've been busy with reading Harry Potter"

He purses his lips. "Oh." He says, disappointed. "I was thinking of you telling me a story."

"Really?" She says, eyebrows raised once again. She looked like a librarian.

"Yes really."

"Hi guys!" The abrupt cheerfulness that filled his head almost made him wince, Raven had decided to sit down with them today.

"Hi Raven" says Myra. Beautiful name, Myra.

"Aren't you gonna sit with your friends, Raven?" Charles asks, feeling slightly annoyed. The cafeteria rooms gets filled even more, making some loud thoughts enter his mind.

_Drake is so dumb- Georgia is hot- I need help with my maths- I hate history- My friends are so annoy-_

Charles mental shields go full erect. The thoughts subsiding completely, what is left are mixed emotions of everyone in the room. Eh, it was better than hearing them all. Well, except for Myra's thoughts. Thoughts of war and peace. Hope and Helplessness. Birth and Death.

"I already am." She says proudly, but you know, she was twelve.

Myra laughs. Charles wanted to hear her talk. "That's right" she tells her, she looks behind him and Charles takes a sweep in her mind- his finger touching his forehead. He didn't need to, but it looked better than just plain starring. It was Kyle.

"Hi Myra" he says, fucks sake he was so shy it hurt Charles. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" she replies, and Charles also hates the bubbly emotions that she projects, if only they were directed at him.

"Later."he tells her "at the court"

He then leaves, back turning and Myra shaking her head. Giggling of all things, Raven was smiling as well.

Charles rolls his eyes.

"Oh shut up" she tells him.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking of it!" She laughs, and Charles snickered. He was pretty sure that was his power.

It surprised him when she called him after school, crying. Kyle had broken off with her.

"Are you going to ask her out now?" Raven asks, it's been two weeks and Raven been asking more than once.

"I already told you." Charles says, they were at the living room, playing Crash bondicoot on their Ps2. Cain was still at school doing extra work. It was a good thing too.

"I can't just ask her out."

"Do you like her?"

His reply was immediate "Yes I do"

Ravens face falls slightly, but it wasn't enough for Charles to see- he was too busy playing. "Oh,"

There was a moment of silence, nothing but the usual chatter of the nannies in the back of his mind playing like music, and for a moment Charles wonders if Raven was alright.

"Why?"

 ** _Ah, there it is_.** "What do you mean why?" He asks, he beats the high score- letting out a triumphus hoorah.

"I dunno" she says, taking her turn. Charles frowns.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and he feels tempted to use his telepathy- it was to check if his sister was alright after all.

"Yeah," she answers. "I guess it's.."

Charles stares. "It's what?"

Raven blushes. "You've been hanging out a lot more with her than me.."

Charles laughs, hugging his sister. "Is someone jealous?"

"No" she whines.

"I think someone is jealous" He says, "Well, don't worry Raven, you'll always be my favorite"

"Really?" She ask.

"She doesn't even know of my telepathy." **Yet**.

Raven hugs him. "Alright"

"Great"

January 9, 2006

     Charles crush on Myra had disappeared, a new freshman student- called Signe-  a foreigner from France is now at the front of Charles' mind.

He knew it was a wise decision to not skip straight to 1st year college.

"God Charles"Myra says, exasperated. "Are you even listening to me?"

Turns out Signe was already with someone, Drake, another senior student. It was a terrible match. Signe was too beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair and gray eyes. Although luckily, Charles and her had already developed an incredibly friendly relationship.

"Charles?"

"What, Myra?" He snaps, they had been best friends for 2 years now. He had lost his opportunity with her, apparently he was wrong. Charles should've asked her out once she and Kyle broken up.

Oh well, at least they didn't get that 'messy relationship'.

Myra sighs, laying back down to his bed. Books sprawled over the floor. Raven was out partying, his saturday night was filled with tutoring.

"You've changed." She says, making him frown.

"I haven't?" He tells her.

"You keep zooning out on me"

"No I was not."

"What was I saying then?"

He stares, making a little nudge in her mind.

Charles blinks at her. "You want to make a youtube channel. I thought you said your hobby was  to  write?"

**_Is she going to stop?_ **

"It is!" She exclaims "I can have two hobbies! I mean- I don't know, I kind of want a different thing"

Other Charles had an uproar, questions wanting answers doubling over his mind.

"But you're brilliant at writing!" He tells her.

"You're not even listening to me!" She yells, her eyes start to look watery, feelings of hurt and confusion and thoughts about why he was no longer listening entering her mind.

"Why are you so sensitive?"

The words come out without a filter, and even other Charles stopped his rants to  face-palm himself. Her bleary brown eyes finally releases, tears coming out.

_Why is Charles so mean to me? I've always been his friend. Is there something bothering hi-_

He cuts the projection off, feeling incredibly guilty. Myra has began getting her books back to her back.

"Myra I'm sorry."

"There's no need." Comes her snappy retort, "Don't need to be so sensitive about it."

"Oh come on" he says "Why are you-" he stops talking, for the sake of their friendship.

"Why am I what?" She stops what she's doing, her bag going to her shoulder. Ever since his powers had stopped snooping in everyone's minds without his control. Hearing Myra's usual thoughts about fantasy and science had turned into usual musings like what she was about to do next. If anything, she had changed. She was turning normal.

"Why an I what?" She demands, the tears has stopped and Charles admires her courage.

But he says nothing. Other Charles providing nothing either.

"What the hell is your problem Charles?" She yells, and He glares at her.

"I don't have one!"he snaps immediately "Why won't you just go?"

She freezes, looking at him with more hurt and Charles wants to take it back, he really did but he found a bile on his throat so he does nothing when she opens his bed room door and leaves.

When she was out of the house, he lets the glasses shatter around him.

He decides to go and message Myra through his computer but there was no reply. So he decides to go message Signe instead.

At least one good thing managed to get out from their fight, Signe was only dating Drake because she thought he was dating Myra, although it made him feel guilty for a while. Charles had told him they were completely platonic- if they were friends at all.

Raven got so pissed when she got home, she had ignored him too.

Three days later.

    Drake had gotten it off with Myra. Why? Probably to spite him, did it work? Fuck yes. Did Charles actually feel the need to spite him back? No. Instead, he had focused himself on spending time with Signe and Raven. (Specially trying to get back to Raven's good side)

"Are you sure you like Signe for who she is?" Raven asked. Charles hated it when she asked so many questions, he found it incredibly annoying.

"Yes I do." He sighs, they were watching a movie, feet plated on the opposite sides of each other in the couch. Their 'parents' were arguing about Cain- whose abilities seemed to grow. The beatings weren't working anymore. They even made him switch schools because the Staff were beginning to notice his 'unusual' behavior.

"She seems a little... Dull" she tells him, making Charles snort.

"Really?"

Raven laughs quietly "I mean" she stops- eyes briefly looking at the hallway when they both heard a huge thud by the wall. They both fall silent.

Charles prompts her to go on by moving a motion by his hands. He didn't care about Sharon,Kurt or Cain.

"I mean"she starts again, but now looking more nervous. A spark of annoyance riddles him again, they werent paying attention to the movie anymore.

"Didn't you like Myra before because she was smart?"

"It was just a crush" he brushed off.

_YOU DONT UNDERSTAND- LEAVE CAIN AL- WE SHOULD JUST DUMP HIM OFF-_

" **CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP**?" He screams, God. It was so tiring hearing them nag back and forth, it was so tiring hearing EVERYONE nag back and forth. Specially when they got too loud and he can't stop it.

Raven winced, eyes shutting slightly and hands going through her eyes. Loud footsteps began to echo out and the form of Kurt Marko came in their living room. One of the absolute many.

But Kurt didn't stop there, not even by Charles' glare, he walks up to them and before he could stop it- throws Charles' to the glass table, and fuck that hurt,  he was bleeding. Raven gasped, standing.

"Stop!"

Kurt looks at her next, and Charles was filled with absolute fury. "You little-"

"No Raven!" Charles gets alarmed and stops Kurt, letting him freeze. Raven gets away from him, standing next to Charles, helping him get up. Sharon then enters the living room, eyes getting wide at the state of her son.

"Charles-"

"Shut up" he growls at her but he can barely stand up properly, his back. Oh God his back, Charles.

"We need to get you to a hospital!" Raven says, grabbing her phone.

"No!" Sharon looks horrified, and Charles bites back a snarl. _Kurt and Cain will get discovered! This can't happen-_

_**Pretty sure she didn't care as much with us.** _

"What do you mean 'No!'?" Raven screams, their thoughts echo in his head and more- he can feel himself get drowsy, his control on Kurt slightly slipping.

"Raven- you don't understand! Please! I'm calling our doctor!"

"Bullshit!" Raven answers but Charles collapses completely, his body weighing to her, bleeding profusely. Kurt topples over, landing  face first on the couch and Raven could feel herself start crying.

What just happened?

Charles was lying down on his bed. 

What just happened?

"You fell on your back to the table, Charles-" Raven cries, holding his hand.

"I'm okay" Charles assures her-even though his back felt like shit

"You were bleeding so much" she continues.

He felt so angry. He was so angry at The Markos. He had a fucking cast around his chest, it even extended to his arms.

"How long was I out?"

" a week" she answers truthfully. She looked terrible, she looked like she had been crying more.

Charles looked shocked, and a ting bit disoriented. But his back fucking hurt so much. "When can I take these cast off?"

"They say it'll probably be for the next month.You were bleeding so much, some glass nearly punctured your lungs." Her answer was quiet even with her sniffling. "You don't have to worry about school, though. Mo- Sharon sending you to Oxford"

"She what?" 

"It's for the best" Raven looks away, and Charles notices how much she tries to conceal from him. His face softens, he can ask later.

"Where's the Marko's?" He asked, Raven shakes her head.

"We don't know, Sharon's so worried about everything and she's drinking more."

"They're missing?" Says Charles, he doesn't particularly love the feeling of relief that crashed through him, but he was glad that they were out of their lives- hopefully for long.

"Yeah they're missing"

Raven looked so sad.

"Hey," he gives her another smile "I'm still alive aren't I?"

He thinks he made the wrong thing to say, because Raven's eyes were back to crying almost immediately after he said that.

"Raven come on" he tells her.

"It's Myra" she releases, sobbing, and despair suddenly grips his heart- from his or Raven, he wasn't sure.

"She com-commited suicide."

Charles stopped breathing. Eyes going wide as saucers before he started to choke from the action.

"What?" He yells, other Charles stopped his train of thought, and he seemed to hitch his breath yet again.

"It was just a few days af-after your a-accident" she hiccups, "just- just two days ago" she returns to sobbing once more, and Charles realized that he was crying as well. He began to shake and he tried his best to harbor his breathing.

"Look" Raven says, "look-"

Charles was in her mind the moment the word was first said. And he relished the feeling of entering.

_January 15, 2006_

_Raven stayed with her Brother's bestfriend. Myra was having such a tough time. She had posted her video on youtube and tried to spread her  hope  and ideas so at school, people began to call her 'naive' ,'attention seeking', 'stupid', and 'loony'  they had also began to bully her around. And her parents telling her what she did was a 'social publicity stunt'. Drake apparently two timing her with Signe.  
It was terrible_

_The worse part was because it was because of Charles. The other seniorhas always envied her older brother- calling him a nerd and know it all- trying to make him doubt himself more and more.  The fact that  Charles was Signe's apparent 'The One'  or her 'biggest friggin crush' ticked him so much, so he cornered Myra._

_And poor, poor Myra. Charles and hers fight still fresh on her mind._

_"How is Charles?" Myra asks, sniffling. Tissues in hand._

__**She looked terrible.  
** Why did they do this to her?  
On his **nam** e **?**

_"The Doctor's says that he's gonna wake up soon- something about his brain." Raven replied._

_Myra laugh was ruffled, tissue getting in the way._

_He had forgotten how sweet it sounded._

_"He is the boy genius" Myra tells her, but she was crying again._

**Why do girls cry all the time?  
** Why do people cry so much?  
**Hell** _._ He _was cryi_ ng righ _t now._

_"Myra"_

_"He was right" she sobs, "I'm too sensitive, I'm so stupid. They were right"_

**Thats not true.  
** They were wron _\- no_  
_**H** e was wrong._

_"That's not true!" Raven hugs her, even when she was 8th grade and Myra was 10th. "You're amazing."_

_**The most beautif** -Kind.  
The  kindest person I knew._

_"I don't even know what I did wrong, when I think about it" she cries, even harder, clinging into Raven. "I'm probably over reacting" Myra shakes her head._

_My kind Myra.  
No you're not._

_"You did great" Raven tells her, "People are just stupid for not listening, you told them to hope and to dream. They're stupid for calling you stupid."_

_"But it was terrible Raven! My parents think I onl-"_

Charles pulls away hacking, his lungs burned and eyes blurry. Raven was shaking and the two were crying so much, he had forgotten to breathe again.

"The video?" He whispers once he regains his breathing.

Raven shakes her head.

"Her parents. They-they requested youtube to take it down. Fuck Charles! They're talking about her like she's some sacred martyr! They were bullying her nonstop!"

"It was me" Charles voice was so broken, he devoured it. He deserved it. He began the feud that she couldn't do it.

"What?" Raven looks confused and Charles could feel a sob rising through his throat.

Charles didn't want her to post any videos. He wanted to keep her for himself. No! A part of him screams _it was CHARLES. It was_ **no** - _LES_

_It was Charles that wanted her in the first place, it was him that relished her thoughts. Him that asked for stories every single day. Him that knew no boundaries of privacy_

**IT WAS NOT BECAUSE OF ME**

_It was your fault! If it wasn't for you! We would never have known her!_

**SHE WAS OUR BEST FRIEND. I HAD LOVED HER**

"Charles? Ch-Charles!"

_You don't know the meaning of that word! And now she's gone! We should have supported her!_

**IF KURT NEVER HAD HURT US. WE COULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HER**

_NO! WE SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING. MYRA- MYRA. WE SHOULD HAVE SUPPORTED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE. BUT YOU WANTED HER FOR YOURSELF. WE-WE COULD HAVE STOPPED KURT._

**YOU SAW WHAT HE DID TO CAIN! HE WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME TO US!**

_WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM! YOU ARE SELFISH. IT WAS YOU THAT DECIDED TO IGNORE HER AND THINK ABOUT SIGNE. WHO WAS CHEATING ON US!!!_

.......

.....

...

..

.

 _Charles?_  
Charles where are you?!?!!  
Charles answer me! Char

"Les!? Charles why won't you wake up?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The slightly messy(and a bit creepy) thoughts are intentional. I'm hoping that it gives in effect that Charles' is slightly... Unstable.
> 
> I'm thinking of making a more fleshed out version of this- Charles' and Raven's past I mean cause this is REALLY REALLY rushed, Myra's death was to make Charles' Spread Hope and Love personality. I really hoped that I could've made her time longer, so it had a bit more of a 'Oh no!' effect but if I did then the 'Present time' chapters wouldn't be in for at least 3 more weeks so :/ 
> 
> Speaking of Present Time chapters, James McAvoy Charles is the Charles' we're reading next chappie!


	5. In the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am So So So sorry... But I do have an excuse= School + Life
> 
> Like guys, I had to make so props for so many programs. I also had to write scripts, not to mention the other pile of stuff to do called homework. Still though guys, I'm really sorry

"Don't be ridiculous, Erik! Erik?!"

"Just Shut Up Charles! And get out of my head!"

"It's really hard not too when you're basically screaming everything!!"

"Sir? Sir."

Charles turns, blinking. An attendant was glaring down at him- thinking of absolute profanities. She was so crossed.

"Yes, Ms?" Charles asks, stopping himself from wearing a questioning brow. People got offended from everything nowadays.

"Please lower your voice."

She leaves the men's changing room. Stomping. Meanwhile, in the cubicle Erik bursted out laughing.

"Didn't  see that coming?"

"Just get out of the closet" Charles puffs, crossing his arms.

Erik opens the door, and Charles couldn't  stop himself from grinning.

"Oh Darling, you look marvelous."

"Be quiet." He glares, " Why do I need to do this?"

"Because we won't be able to enter otherwise" Charles replies, a bit too chippy- well, Erik was wearing drag.

"You look more of a girl than I do!" He says.

"No I do not. You look absolutely gorgeous, baby. You do it."

"No"

"Oh come on, we've already come this far."

The look of annoyance that flashed through Erik's face made the rest of Charles' day.

"We. Have." Erik sighs, running a tired hand through his face. "But it's not enough. They're not enough."

Charles pursed his lips, thoughts of smiles and old videos pushing through his mind. The death of an Innocent. "Don't sound so gloom, my friend. And we're not going to push the children to do anything they shouldn't "

"It's for their own kind. I think they have every right to do what they think is best."

He gave Erik a look. "And if what they think is best is wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Then, then we make sure their next move won't be"

Charles just shakes his head in response, before practically shoving Erik back inside the cubicle.

"Whatever, just go get dressed. I can't really appreciate you when you're wearing drag."

"Do you prefer me to wear something else?" Erik dares, looking at him in the eye.

"I prefer to you to wear nothing."

\----------

Charles was sitting beside a desk, papers scattered everywhere and had been drowned with ink because of his broken pen.

"Shit." He curses, trying to salvage a few pages. Luckily- it hadn't been the original copy. He needed those papers to find the other mutants.

There was knock on the door. It was one of the CIA agents- Mr. Quins.

"Come in." He says, Charles' just have to block the ink on his hands using telepathy. Nothing he hasn't done before.

"We need you back at Cerebro."

Charles blinks in response, "Alright" he answers slowly. "Just- let me wash my hands first"

Mr.Quins looks rather confused at first but he just shoves it as Charles being a anti-germ type of guy.

The ink did not disappear after many attempts using of soap and dish water.

"Shiiiit" he repeats, he heaves out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. He'll just have to deal with it.

"What's wrong with Cerebro?" Charles asks as he strolls inside the lab. Nevermind the blue ink in his hands.

"What's wrong with your hands?" Came Erik's retort and for a moment- Charles wonders why he was there but apparently, he was needed for the extra work.

"I was skimming through the print outs for any more mutants but I noticed something else" Hank ushes Charles to the side, where a bunch of machines looked like it came out of a sci-fi. Judging by who Hank was a person, Charles' wouldn't have been surprised.

Charles thought of himself as fairly intelligent- he knew what numbers meant and what they do. He also knew that he did not used Cerebro a 3 hours ago to find another mutant at San Diego, California.

"I didn't use Cerebro by this time."

"I know" Hank nods, but points out a finger. "The graph says that Cerebro wasn't fully operational at this time but it wasn't exactly turned off- since Cerebro catches on psionic energy, although specifically yours, I thought that the person Cerebro found is also telepath."

"Seems to be a pretty powerful one, if they're able to reach upto here" Erik wonders.

Charles pauses, he didn't know that there were other telepaths like him, (and a certain Emma Swan, apparently) although Charles had already figured that he didn't know a lot of things. He hums.

"I was wondering if you could check it out" says Hank. Charles nods, walking up to the justified helmet.

"And if its the Ice Queen?" Asks Erik. Charles' shrugs.

"They already know we're recruiting" he says. "For people to help, Erik!"

"Stop hovering in my head." Erik snaps. Charles sighs, exasperated.

"I'm not. It's just very hard to ignore someone's thoughts when they're practically screaming it."

Hank interrupts them. "I'm turning on Cerebro"

Charles grips the handles next to him. "Ready when you are, Hank"

"On three" Hank states.

"1"

Charles takes a deep breath

"2"

He gets ready for the intrution

" _3_ "

Charles didn't notice anything wrong at first. Everything felt normal- nothing else besides the thoughts of millions of people. He blocks them all out, opening a closed eye to look at Hank.

"What am I supposed to find?" He asks, letting his mind drift through- specifically through the state of California.

"There should be something... "Hank mumurs "Cerebro shouldnt be able to open herself alone." The scientist looks around. Charles opens the other eye.

"Should there even be, something?" Erik asks, stepping forward.

"I don''t know" Hank says "It's probably a very powerful telepath"

Charles ignores Hank's comment. He specially ignores the nod that came from Erik. But then he feels it, the gentle touch of something remotely warm. It felt old, remarkably so. It also felt closed off, as if it wasn't entirely there.

"Charles"

"Hmm?" He replies, not really knowing who asked. He felt floaty, safe, as if there is no other harm in the world. He then grounds himself. This is not real. He pushes himself to open his eyes, only to realize he couldn't, only to realize he was panicking, only to realizes that something is very very wrong and he needed to get away. Quick.

The warm heat had turned into fire, wrapping around his head, washing him with flames. Except something in him snapped back, cold and sharp. He felt everyone compressing against him and he is drowning.

He is Jenny, who graduated with honors, who hides a deep feelings of shame as she just got pregnant. What sh _ould she do? How would her parents react? How will I continue coll-_

He is Matthew, happy with his life, things were finally looking up. He is free. He is free to marry whom he chooses to be his, he is wondering if he should pr _opose? Or is it too soon? But I want it. I want it so-_

He is Louis, waiting for her mummy to come home, sad that she ha _d a sad face from school. Her mummy would not like that, I need to erase it, I can was-_

He  is everyone

_The only way thing is that a lot of fun and with to be the first time since I was in a bad day at the same time as the only one of my favorite song thing part in the my phone is on a Saturday night afternoon in the first morning and of itself to-_

He is everywhere

_He is was so good to me that the I you to be the same time as the only thing that would be the same as I am so glad you are a few years and I the one I who that the government only two of the them my phone to get my phone to my house and my dad and his colleagues at a time when you are so-_

And it hurts

_The fact is the only one that I can get a job in the first place for me and I don't think that it would have given up hope that this would happen soon after his first start in this country to get to see you at least I have no clue what to do that to you too -_

Then he is gone

\--------------

He wakes in room that he doesn't know. There is a desk beside him, where a lamp sits. Infront a tv was hanged up, below it was a table, on his sides were shelves filled with books and a chess set.

He doesnt know where he is. Or maybe he does? He is in a hospital. Yes, thats it. He's been confined, going after his friend. The last memory being of them together had been of her crying.

He stands up, hand flying to the desk to balance himself. He frowns, a hospital? This doesnt look like a hospital. Hospitals were white, with no doors and no windows. Where he is alone. But, what was he doing in a hospital? He should be at home, cooking till his wife gets home. That's odd, he was pretty sure he was the wife, what was he doing in the bedrooms?

The door on the left opens, revealing a blonde girl.

"Charles" she says, running up to him with open arms. He freezes, Charles? Who was Charles? He is Charles. But wasn't he Mark?

"Who are you?" He asks, the girl hugging him stills and slowly moves backward.

"Charles its me" she says, looking teary. Why was she crying? He remembers that their mother just had died- ofcourse he she was crying.

"It's _Raven_ "

He stares at the weird girl, blinking before it comes rushing back. Weschester. Sharon. Raven. Erik. _Cerebro_.

Charles gasps, hands flying to his head as information- proper information flies into his head. Voices began to speak before fading unto the backround.

"Raven" he gasps out. Fear latches unto his heart as he remembers  _burning_ , so he clings to his sister, eyes screwed tight.

"Charles" she sobs, hugging him back. "God Charles. You were asleep for so long, no one knew what happened. We were so worried"

Charles already knows this, he was sure that a moment ago he was the children.

He is Charles Xavier. He is in Gellert room 34. This is his apartment.

"What happened?" Charles asks, once his sister was calm.

"They don't know" Raven lets him go, instead looking at him with wide tortoise colored eyes.

"ButI do, It was- it was, it was him."

Charles felt himself quiver, not wanting to think about his other half, specially after its meltdown. But no, it was not him, He was cold. Ice-touch, calculating and way to windy, creating its own mess of a tornado. The- the thing that latched onto him was everything but. It was burning. Hot and fiery, yet it drowned him at the same time.

"It wasn't" He tells, he ignores the questioning look he was given, instead focusing on something else.

"What about Shaw?"

Raven sighs. "We got a lead, Erik is planning on heading to Russia tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He echoes, his sister nods.

"You're not coming with."

"I am"

"Charles." Raven says, exasperated.

"They'll need help" He argues but Raven just shakes her head.

"You look like shit" she explains, Charles gives her a look but - "No, Charles. I don't want you to tire anymore than you already are-"

"But I'm not-"

"Please," she begs "for me"

Charles gives her another look, mainly because she knows that he can't say no.

"Alright." He agrees, lips pursed. "For you."


End file.
